Fairy/Fell
Fell is a friendly Fairy. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this wind jewel! Be careful not to be blown away. ♪” (+1 Wind Stone) “You can have my treasured acorn! Let’s be friends!” (+1 Mysterious Acorn) “Humans love money right? I don’t need it, so I’’ll give it to you. ♪” (+375G) “I’m hungryyy... I want candyyy...” (Give Toffee?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! I love you big bro!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s ok… I don’t mind...” “I want some moneyyy… They nearby village is selling tiny ribbons.” (Give 225G?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! I love you big bro!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s ok… I don’t mind...” “I want some echo grass, in case of emergency.” (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! I love you big bro!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh, that’s ok… I don’t mind...” “This flower sucks semen. It sucks on a man’s cock. ♪” “Being imbued with the power of wind makes you very fast. Your attacks are like whoosh! Whoosh!” “On the northern continent is the Forest of Spirits. I have a lot of fairy friends there!” “Playing ♪ Dancing ♪ Hating things scary ♪ Your forest friends, a fairy ♪” “All of the big-sis elves are dark here but they are really nice to us fairies.” “I am a wind spirit so my wind is very strong. But I can also use earth and water.” “I am a wind spirit, so I am small and weak… But I have very strong magic. Fairies can also be earth spirits, who are very strong even if they are small. But they have weak magic.” “When a fairy is very bad… We can even become dark fairies.” “The flower garden is full of beautiful flowers! Look! Look! I got this feisty succubus flower!” “Fairies love to dance! My dance will lift you spirits. ♪” “Fairies are friends of the forest. So don’t pick on us.” *I won’t pick on you - “Yay! You’re a nice person!” (+10 Affinity) *I’ll pick on you - “If you pick on fairies we will fight back! We are powerful forces of nature!” (-5 Affinity) *Pick on me! - “You want to be picked on? All right, I’ll pick on you!” “Fairies get energy from nature. What happens when we do?” *You slowly recover MP - “Yeah, it recovers spent MP. That way you can use lots of magic.” (+10 Affinity) *You become a giant - “No we don’t! But, I do kinda want to.” *You get scolded by elves - “That doesn’t matter. The elves are always nagging us.” “Hey, hey, do you like fairies?” *I live them - “Yay! We can be friends!” (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - “That’s… sad...” (-5 Affinity) *I eat them - “No no! Eating is a no no!” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, let’s be friends!” *Let’s - “Yay! We’re friends now! Let’s be together as much as possible!” (+10 Affinity) *Let’s not - “Aww… Then, I’ll defeat you!” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what race fairies are best friends with?” *Elves - “That’s right! We are very good friends with our big-sis elves.” (+10 Affinity) *Humans - “We don’t get to meet many… Well, let’s be friends!” *Apoptosis - “What is that? It sounds scary.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Fell: "Heey, let's play together!" ♪ With Pumpkin: Fell: "Yaaay! It's Pumpkin!" Pumpkin: "Let's play together..." The fairies are happily playing together. With Claudia: Fell: "Yaay! It's elf big sis! ♪" Claudia: "Don't spend too much time in the Lost Woods. Dark elves are there too." Fell: "That's okay! I'm friends with dark elf big sis too. ♪" Claudia: "Geez, I swear..." With Patra: Fell: "Big sis, did you get hurt?" Patra: "I'm not injured. These bandages act as a special charm to increase my magic." Fell: "Amazing! Wrap me in them too! Wrap me up!" Patra: "Okay... Wrap, wrap..." Fell: "Mmphmmph! Mmphmmphhh!" Patra: "Too much wrapping?" With Dahlia: Fell: "Wow! You're huuuuge!" Dahlia: "Tiny..." Fell: "Hey, hey, what did you eat to get so big?" Dahlia: "...Sand?" Fell: "Then I'll eat sand too! *Crunch* *Crunch* It's groooss!" Dahlia: "(...Looks delicious...)" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Forest Company" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Fairies Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Delphinus